A Christmas Saga (The Ultimate Crossover)
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Several people from several destinies must come to getehr to stop an evil plan, that could wipe them all out of exsitance.


**Disclaimer: ****_Power Rangers and all related materials are © by Saban. Digimon is also © by Saban, plus Bandi/Toei Animation and Fox Kids. Port Charles, All My Children, General Hospital, Boy Meets World, and Full House are © by ABC. Star Trek is © by Gene Roddenberry. Star Wars is © by George Lucas. Sailor Moon, PoKeMoN, Saved by the Bell, and Dragon Ball Z are © by their respected owners. Passions is (C) by NBC. Andre Cole's and Crusader Vega's and Eddie's stories are (C) by them. I would also like to thank Jason Festa for letting me use the Syberian Blood before. Everything else is © by me._**

**note from Author: ****_This is a crossover fic of epic proportions. It centers on the Christmas Holiday, and will be, well you'll just have to wait and see. This story is written in first person format. It will also answer the question what difference can one person make._**

#### **A Christmas Holiday Adventure  
The Ultimate Crossover Movie  
  
By: Stealth Photographer**

**I Swear by ?** is playing.

**Transdimensional Gateway Pictures Presents**

**A Lamont Stewart Film**

**Lamont Stewart**

**Johnny Rockstar**

**IN**

**A Christmas Holiday Adventure  
The Ultimate Crossover**

**Chapter One**

**INTRODUCING THE PLAYERS**

**Staring**

**Co Staring**

**Also Staring**

**Guest Staring**

**Special Appearances By**

**My name is Lamont Stewart** and I just completed the most confusing adventure of my life. 

**Sunday, December 3, 2000 ~ Woodland Hills Baptist Church ~ Northridge, Ohio**

It all started on that fateful Sunday Morning. I was trying to get the nerve to ask a girl I liked out. Her name is **Rhonda Brown**, and I've had a crush on her for the past three years.

"Hey Rhonda," I said.

"Hey Lamont," she said.

"So what are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Rhonda replied.

"Rhonda! Come here, real fast." One of the girls yelled.

Rhonda walked over to **Krista Rhoads** the girl that called.

I said to my self, "I can't believe I so close. I just can't seem to get the words out. How am I ever going to find out if this is love or just a crush if I can't even ask her out. While I was talking to my self, my friend **Bobby Maggard** walked up and startled me a bit.

Bobby said, "What's up Monte."

I said, "Nothing much governor."

"So asked her out yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," I replied.

Bobby said, "Maybe someday."

I said, "Ya, someday."

Bobby said, "You will find a girl for you, in the end it will all work out."

"Maybe it will, "I said while starting to stare into space. "Maybe it will."

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**Thansgiving Day 2000 ~ Nikolas's Cottage ~ Port Charles, New York**

**Nikolas Cassadine** started to set the table for his big Thanksgiving Dinner.

His half brother **Lucky Spencer** walked behind him and messed with his hair.

Nikolas dropped one of the plates on the table and said, "Hey!"

"Behave you two," said Elizabeth Webber, Lucky's girlfriend.

"We will." Nikolas said. "We have a lot to be thankful for."

Elizabeth said, "You got that right." As she clasped Lucky's hand and stared at a shooting star.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**A few days after Thanksgiving ~ Second Digimon Season ~ Some park ~ Tokyo, Japan**

Two seven graders were walking in the park talking about what they were going to get their family for Christmas.

**Takeru "T.K." Takaishi** said, "I'm not sure what I'm going to get my family for Christmas." 

**Hikari "Kari" Kamiya** said, "I'm going to get my brother a soccer ball autographed by the best soccer player in the world.

T.K. said, "He's going to love that Kari. Um Kari, would you like to, um well..."

Kari smiled and said, "Yes T.K."

T.K. said, "I was wondering if you'd like to go, to go to...Wendy's. To eat something.

Kari smiled and looked up thinking, "When is he going to ask me out." Then she said, "I'd be happy to get something to eat, with you."

T.K. smiled and looked towards the sky. He said, "Hey Kari, look at that. It's a shooting star."

Kari silently said to her self, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that T.K. admit that he likes me and would ask me out."

"I wonder, what's up there?" T.K. asked.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**2000 ~ The Astro Megaship ~ Out In Space**

As we near closer to the shooting star that was seen in both Port Charles and Tokyo by Lucky, Elizabeth, T.K. and Kari we see that it isn't a meteor, but the Astro Megaship.

**Andros** said, "So Christmas is coming up again.

**Ashley Hammond** smiled and said, "That's right. So what are you getting your sister **Karone**?"

As if on cue Karone came in and said, "Talking about me."

Andros said, "Would I do that?"

Karone walked up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a book she was carrying and said, "Yes you would."

Ashley said, "It's great to have the ship back."

Karone said, "Ya, it was unbelievable how Lamont saved all of us, back on Merino."

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**Scene From Power Ranger's Digital "United Front"**

**November 1999 ~ Merino**

**Statue**, **Darkonda**, and **Trakena** had become one creature. **Leo Corbin**, the Red Galaxy Ranger had thought that he had defeated it, but it returned.

"We have to stop this creature," I said.

"But how are we?" asked Bobby.

Just then I started to pray. After I was done, I started to glow.

The rest of the Digital Ranger's powers merged with mine as did all five of the Galaxy Ranger's powers with the lights of Orion, and the Battle Red Ranger. I had become an Ultimate Ranger.

Next I called for the Merger Sword with had my original sword, my lightsaber, Excaliber and now all five Quasar Sabers merged in with it.

I tossed the sword in the air and grabbed my Pendant of Wisdom and said, "Warp Transform!" I quickly went to my Star Stage, the to the Super Stage, and Finally the Ultimate Stage and caught the sword again.

"Imposible!" The creature said.

"Nothing is Impossible," I said, "When you have friends."

The Creature growled and started to charge at me. I said, "Power Ranger Freeze Frame!" The creature was frozen in place. I diagonally sliced downward from each shoulder. Then I cut the whole body in half, right down the middle. Then I swung the sword around mad chopped off it's head.

Just then I started to glow, and my powers vanished and entered the sword. Then the sword broke into five sword each a different color. Each sword slowly connected into the stone.

Then it happened, the citizens of Merino returned to life, as did **Kendricks**. The three dead galactic beasts returned to their true forms. The Astro Megaship, Delta Megaship, Mega Winger, and Mega Voyage also returned. As did the seven dino/thunderzords.

**Mya said, "You don't see that everyday." She reached down and picked up a DVD from what was the creature's body. "How did this get here?"**

**  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
**

**The Day After Thanksgiving 2000 ~ Ryan's Yacht ~ Pine Valley, Pennsylvania**

**Ryan Lavery was celebrating with his fiancée. Gillian Andrassy** had gotten her divorce from Jake Martin, and the wedding was set for the New Year.

Gillian said, "I'm glad we are finally together again."

Ryan said, "So am I Princess."

**Mateo Santos** and his wife **Haley Santos** walked in the room and said, "Is this a private party or can we join you all.?"

Ryan said, "You two are always welcome."

Hayley said, "We have some news."

"What?" Gillian asked.

Mateo said, "We are going to have a baby."

Ryan and Gillian were so happy and gave Mateo and Haley hugs.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**Some Forest**

**Ash Ketchem** and **Misty** were walking in the forest with **Pikachu** and **Togepi**. **Brock** was also there as was **Jessie**, **James**, and **Mowth** who were stalking them.

Just then a strange light came and absorbed all of them.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**Digimon Season 1 ~ Piedmon's Lookout**

The rope came out of the basket and hung in the air, kind of like those Indian Rope tricks. T.K. and Kari started to climb the rope. As they climbed they could hear **Piedmon** behind the door.

The door blew open as Piedmon said, "I must quit doing that. It cost me a fortune in new doors."

**Patamon** flew down and said, "Keep climbing, I'll distract him. Patamon digivolve to **Angemon**." Patamon digivolved into Angemon.

Piedmon and Angemon started to fight, and it looked like Angemon had the upper hand. Angemon knocked Piedmon to the ground, and said, "Hand of Fate!" The attack cam closer when Piedmon said, "Clown Trick!" The attack blasted threw Angemon's and hit him. "Clown Trick!" Another energy attack hit Angemon again. "Trump Sword!" Piedmon threw some swords at Angemon which caused him to fall to the ground.

T.K. said, "Angemon!"

Kari said, "I'm scared."

It was the same T.K. and Kari from up above, but these two are only eight years old. This happened four years before the events mentioned up above. T.K. thought to himself, "Oh great Kari scared too, I can't let her see that I am too." He wiped the tears away and said, "Angemon will be fine, but you got to keep climbing. Don't let that joker Piedmon scare you."

Kari nodded and started to climb the rope when the rope above her was cut, by Piedmon's sword. He said, "It looks like you two have reached the end of your rope."

Angemon looked up and said, "T.K."

Piedmon grabbed T.K.'s leg and said, "Sorry if I gave you a wedgie."

Kari reached down, grabbed T.K.'s hand and said, "Let go of him."

T.K. said, "Let go Kari, or he'll get you too."

"No I won't let you go T.K." Kari said.

Piedmon laughed and said, "Looks like you two are falling for each other." Then he slice the rope under T.K. and they were falling.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**Some Island ~ Dragon Ball Z**

**Goku** was fighting **Cell** when a strange looking light appeared, and five human and three strange looking creatures appeared out of no where.

"Who are you all," **Gohan** asked.

The visitors introduced themselves as Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Togepi, Brock, James, Jessie and Mowth.

**Krillian** said, "I think things are about to get a lot weirder."

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**Thanksgiving 2000 ~ Glen Oak**

**Lucy Camden** was talking to her little brother **Simon Camden**, and their little sister **Ruthie Camden** about what to get their dad for Christmas.

Lucy said, "So what are we getting dad?"

Ruthie said, "How about a new bike?"

Simon said, "Is that for dad, or you?"

Just then a Game Boy Pocket fell into each one of their hands and said, "You have been chosen." Then all three of them vanished in a blue light.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**September 1994 ~ San Francisco, California**

**Stephanie Tanner** and her little sister **Michelle Tanner** were cleaning up their room, when a Game Boy Pocket fell into each of their hand. It said, "You have been chosen." They both disappeared in a blue light.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**October 1996 ~ Philadelphia, Pennsylvania**

**Cory Matthews**, **Shawn Hunter**, and **Topanga Lawrence** were talking in study hall, when three Game Boy Pockets fell into each of their hands It said, "You are chosen." Then all three of them vanished in a blue light.

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**Tuesday, August 27, 1985 ~ Vandalia, Ohio**

"Goodbye kid," Daniel said with an evil laugh.

The Solar Blast was getting closer when all of a sudden the L-hat started to glow. I closed my eyes and the solar blast hit me. But when I opened my eyes again, what I saw was amazing.

The blast had stopped a few inched from my face, and was being scatter4ed everywhere. From what I figured, the hat created a force field around me.

"Imposible!" The Count said.

I said, "If you wanted this hat, all you had to do is ask.

Daniel said, "You're a nice kid." He walked over to me, "Now hand over the hat.

I started to walk towards the count, but once again the hat started to glow. It caused on of the planks on the platform to rise up a bit. I didn't notice it, and tripped over it.

Daniel had been rushing towards me, and didn't have time to stop, so he tripped over me.

He fell on top of the railing that was over the vat. It was about a thousand years old and hadn't been kept up in a few hundred years so the railing was weak and gave way. Causing Daniel to fall into the vat, which just happened to be filled with acid.

"No!" He screamed as the acid disfigured his face.

I felt sick as I looked on.

Daniel started to climb out of the vat, when we heard a beeping sound. It seemed that not only did I activate the Count's hibernation chamber, but also the self-destruct mechanism.

The fist thing to be destroyed was the acid vat that Daniel was in. Killing him.

The blast threw me in the air, and I thought I was a goner until the hat once again started to glow. Before my eyes a wormhole opened up and I went through.

It was filled with a lot of bight and flashing lights. I was in it what seemed like an eternity, but then I saw a very bright light.

I blinked my eyes and noticed that I was back by the slide. I quickly pulled off the hat and hid it in my shirt. Recess was over and I went inside.

Just then Topanga, Stephanie, Cory, Lucy, Simon, Shawn, Ruthie, and Michelle appeared in front of the school. Lucy said, "O.K. what just happened.?"

  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   


**In Some Void**

**Tom Yolk** is floating in some void. He said, "They defeated me, at the sunset of my triumph and they defeated me. In a few moments I would have been unstoppable, but that brat Josh defeated me. I will have revenge on the Merger Knight. But first I need a body."

From his viewpoint he could see everything. He could see the battle of the Dragon Ball Z gang and the PoKeMoN with Cell. As well as the battle with Piedmon. "Cell or Piedmon? Who's body shall I take over?"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_  



End file.
